User blog:Austin9393/Wiki Channel Weebley: Peyton Borough Leaving Wiki Channel?!, DubStep-Dad Cancelled?, and Programming Recap!
Peyton Borough Leaving Wiki Channel?!, DubStep-Dad Cancelled?, and Programming Recap! Hello readers! We have some juicy things to tell you guys today! A bunch of juicy news recently came up and we just have to share it with you all. Read all of the hot topics below! ---- PEYTON BOROUGH LEAVING WIKI CHANNEL?! We have a very exclusive story to tell you guys! It has been said that the popular Ackerman Agent actor, Peyton Borough, is leaving Wiki Channel! We are hearing that Borough wants to move onto other things. He feels that one season on Ackerman Agent is enough which ended filming for the first season in February, but he is also feeling Wiki Channel is too young for him and he wants to do other projects that's more mature. A friend of Borough who wants to stay anonymous tells us: :"He wants to do more mature things and he feels that Wiki Channel is too childish for him. He is a grown up man and can take his own decisions. If this is what he wants to do, I support him." Borough has also met with company numerous times telling them he wants to move on. They don't want to listen to him which he finds really offended. If he wants to leave the Wiki Channel it is his choice, but we hope he'll stay! There has been said that Peyton has had a problem with one of the executive producers on "Ackerman Agent" which is one of the reasons he wants to leave the channel. His friend tells us: :"One of the executive producers on "Ackerman Agent" once slapped Peyton. He found this very offensive and told the network about the problem. They have a bad chemistry and he doesn't want to continue Ackerman Agent if he'll still produce it. He asked the network about firing him, but they said they must review it all and take a decision from there." We hope this is all just a rumour because we don't want Borough to leave the channel at all! ---- DUBSTEP-DAD CANCELLED? Sad news for our brand new Wiki Channel Original Movie "DubStep-Dad"! While we were waiting for the official premiere date from the network, we have hidden source that are rumored to say the movie has been cancelled? The WCOM stars Joey Lawrence and De'Andre Chase III as Freddie Black and Jalen White. The movie follows Freddie who was the lead guitarist for one of the top local rock bands in Cleveland, Ohio, The Electric Razors. He pledged allegiance to rock and roll and couldn’t bear to hear even a second of any other kind of music. As the Electric Razors were on the cusp of breaking into the big time, Freddie’s ego and need to be in the spotlight tore everything apart. Freddie announced he was quitting the band. The Electric Razors went on to become one of the defining bands of the 1990’s. Freddie Black is now one of the most successful advertising executives in the entire Midwest. One day, he meets Apple brand executive named Janet White. After an undeniable flirtation starts to develop between the notorious-bachelor Fred and the seemingly too-good-to-be-true Janet. Within 3 months of meeting each other, Fred knows he’s found the one and he proposes to Janet. Over the next few weeks, Fred and Jalen bond while creating fresh new DubStep compositions together. During their bonding time, Jalen lets a thing slip: There is an upcoming DubStep competition he wants to attend but can’t afford a ticket to. We are so sad to hear that his movie might be cancelled, but we are praying that it won't be. We sat down with executive producer Austin9393 to hear what he had to say: :"The movie just didn't make it. It wasn't really meant to be and if we did this movie, it shouldn't be on Wiki Channel. After the movie was picked up, we met with the network telling them that we didn't want to continue anymore. We felt like if this movie had to be done, it had to be done right. We just felt the movie didn't have the potential and that's why we want it cancelled. I am neither denying or confirming that the movie has been cancelled." ---- PROGRAMMING RECAP: TWO NEW PREMIERES THIS MONTH! Both Leslie Wireless and Genie! premiered this month. We are going to give you a summary of Leslie Wireless and we were so lucky we got an interview with executive producer of Genie!. Read it all below! The series follows thirteen year old 8th grader Leslie Walker who is obsessed with her phone. All day, everyday, it never leaves her site. But one day at the park, she looses her SIM card. Panicking, she looks everywhere to find it. She does find a SIM card, but it's not her original one. This one, instead, has a little bit of magic, and her phone apps somehow "come to life". With a little help from her "guide" Cherri, will she be able to keep her magic phone a secret? Wiki Channel newcomer Tessa Octave stars as Leslie Walker. Watch new episodes of the series on Wiki Channel! ---- Last but not least, Genie! We met executive producer Heatherblast9 and here is what she had to say: Us: Thanks for sitting down with us, it's so nice to have you here! Can you tell us a little bit about Genie!? Heatherblast9: Genie! is a show about two girls, enemies, who are suddenly bound together by a contract. Jenny is a genie and is free-spirited and loves to have fun, while Belle is a bit more reserved. Belle makes the mistake of asking for an infinity amount of wishes, but throughout the show, they realize that maybe the whole situation isn't so bad after all. Us: Is there anything you can tease from the first season? Heatherblast9: There will be some familiar faces, as well as some new ones. Belle and Jenny get into a lot of trouble, and risk Jenny's secret many times, but it's the viewer's option to watch the show and see if they ever get caught or not. Us: Awesome! We have unfortunately ran out of time, it was very nice to have you here and we can't wait to see more Genie!. ---- That's pretty much it. This was my first Weebley and I had a lot of fun making this. What do you guys think? :D Category:Blog posts